A jet regulator with a jet regulator housing, in the interior of which housing is provided a perforated plate with a plurality of throughflow holes for dividing up the water that flows through, wherein the perforated plate has a central, non-perforated impingement surface which is bordered at least by an annular wall, wherein the annular wall has passage openings oriented in a radial direction, and, on that side of the passage openings which is arranged in the impingement surface plane, there is provided in each case one throughflow hole, which is connected to the passage openings and runs through the perforated plate, and the annular wall is surrounded at the outer circumferential side by a ring-shaped annular chamber.
A jet regulator of this kind is described in the earlier German patent application 10 2012 021 361.1 and has proven useful.
In this jet regulator, the flow rate of water is proportional to the prevailing water pressure, such that, at a high pressure, a great deal of water, in some cases too much water, is able to flow through the jet regulator, i.e. the water consumption becomes unfavorable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,825 A has already disclosed a jet regulator with a sleeve-shaped jet regulator housing which, on its outer circumferential edge at the inflow side, bears an external thread with which the jet regulator housing can be screwed onto an internal thread provided on the inner circumference in the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting. The previously disclosed jet regulator has a plate-shaped jet splitter which, on its inflow side, bears annular walls which are arranged concentrically with respect to each other and which extend through passage openings that are oriented in the radial direction and that intersect throughflow holes that extend axially through the plate-shaped jet splitter. In these throughflow holes, the inflowing water is divided into a multiplicity of individual jets. Since the throughflow holes represent a cross-sectional narrowing of the throughflow cross section, the individual jets in these throughflow holes experience an increase in speed, which is also barely reduced by the subsequently arranged metal screen that forms the outlet face of the previously disclosed jet regulator.
There is therefore the object of making available a jet regulator which is of the type defined at the outset and in which the advantages of a well-aerated water jet are possible without too large a quantity of water flowing through at a relatively high pressure.